Shohei's Return
by Jupiter Girl
Summary: Well, this is a semi short story bout Shohei and if he could continue and meet up with Urd once more. Review, yes? :


**_Well now! I know you all must think that I am out of my mind for opening another story here, but I assure you all that this one will be nice and fun. I hope, anyway. Ah well. You all know that I do not own Ah! My Goddess, and I wont ever own it. Blah blah blah. mkay then, I know this chapter will be short, but this is just the introduction, and I will try to make the scenes longer and the chapters much more worth reading. Enjoy!_**

* * *

****

Shohei Yoshima looked into the mirror at himself. It was 15 years since that fateful day when he met that mysterious girl at the park bench. Since then, he had tried his best at everyhing he did, and he even did things that he would never had done before he met her. He had just opened his new company and as the youngest person to do so, he was respected in both eyes, the young and the elder.

Occasionally he would return to the bench in the park, when he was worried about something, or thought that he would never have the guts to do something; but the return to those memories of the little white haired girl made him make his mind up pretty quickly. Today was one of those days. He was to give the opening speech for his new company and he was never the most able body person to give open public speeches. All those eyes staring at him, waiting to see if he was even worth opening the store. Without a good opening speech, the store might plunder into the second-grade stores that just barley make enough to stay open and to pass inspection.

Making sure that his suit was strait and his hair was combed just neatly, he fixed his glasses and headed out the door. Making sure not to look into the eyes of those he passed, he made his way out the door to his appartment building and down the street to where the childrens park was located. It seemed forever to walk there, but when he made it, he sat down carefully on the end of the bench, leaning foreward so his elbows were resting on his knees.

"It's useless..." He muttered sadly. "I know she will not return here, Her sister even said that. But somehow, I feel that she will return. Someday..."

after sighing a little bit, he stood up and smiled, his mind taking him back to the past when they climbed up that biggest building, a construction site at the time, and watched the sun set into the land. "I can do this." He said to himself, proudly. "I can do this, I have the feeling that today will be my day." And with the newfound pride and comfort, he set off towards the business complex to where he will be opening his shop to the public in just a few hours.

"Urd, Give me some strength." And with a quick hand to straiten his tie, Shohei went into his building to go over his notes one last time before the show started.

Way across town, urd opened one of her violet eyes and groaned. She flipped channels and sighed when none of her favorite channels came up. "I'm bored!" she whined. Nothing at all changed about her. She still had her uncanny beauty and temperment. And unfortunately, she still lived at the temple with the rest of the group. Keiichi, Skuld and Belldandy. (Bell and Kei had married the previos year with the blessings of the Almighty one.)

"Come now, Urd, surely you can find something to do!" Keiichi said. "Oh yes, Urd, there is a new shop opening up today, would you mind going with me? It will give you a chance to get out of the house." Bell exclaimed, setting a tea cup down in front of her husband and one for herself.

"Don't you want to go with Kei?" Urd asked almost boredly. "Surely!"

"I just thought we could spend a little time together. Besides, Mr. Keiichi already said he was going to stay home and help Skuld update Mr. Bambai."

"Oh alright then." Urd said with a sigh. "When are we going?"

"Now!" Bell said with a smile as she picked up her empty tea cup and went to the kitchen to clean it before they left.

Sighing once more, Urd got up and stretched. Her violet dress clung to her body like a second skin, but she liked the way she felt in it. It made her feel noticed, so all in all, she felt no need to change, and followed Bell out of the door and down the stone steps of the temple and down the street.

"We're not flying?" She asked. "Walking is just not flattering at all!"

"But Urd, we can enjoy nature so much more by walking. Besides, it is just a beautiful day outside, so let us just enjoy ourselves and relax." Bell said with a smile. Urd only nodded, walking beside her sister heading into the streets of downtown.

* * *

_**Hohohoho! I started another story that will take me a while to work on. I have actually thought about writing this for some time now that I have rewatched and re-read my Ah! My Goddess manga and anime. And I have absolutely have not seen a story that might of continued the future set of Shohei and Urd. Perhaps this will be a new taste for all you Ah! My Goddess fans.  
Be sure to Review! The more reviews I get, the sooner I update! -Giggle-  
I will not die again! Promise!  
Thanks,  
Jupiter Girl**_


End file.
